


A Mymble Family Reunion

by The_Walking_Pie



Series: Little My Week 2020-The Walking Pie [1]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Bullying, Family Reunions, Gen, I guess people get shoved, Protective Little My, Semi-anxious Snufkin, Snufkin and Little My know they're siblings in this one, Threats of Mild Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Walking_Pie/pseuds/The_Walking_Pie
Summary: Little My attends a family reunion with her newfound brother Snufkin. Unfortunately, Snufkin attracts the attention of the neighborhood bully.Little My Week 2020 Prompt: Family;Friends.
Series: Little My Week 2020-The Walking Pie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	A Mymble Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So @aroacelittlemy started a thing over on Tumblr called Little My week. Little My was born on Midsummer. So in honor of that,every day this week has a different set of prompts to it, and we respond to them in whatever medium we choose, so as long as it's Little My centered. 
> 
> Today, the prompt was family/friends. 
> 
> Also just as an aside, my headcannon is that Snufkin must have had a different name at birth, or Moominpappa would've figured out sooner that Mymble was his biological mother. So, some of the family members in the story will occasionally refer to him by his Finnish name, Nuuskamuikkunen, which I can now spell without looking it up.

“So, um….” Snufkin glanced around the large crowd. “Do you know anyone here?”

“Oh, I know about a quarter of them.” Little My said.

Snufkin swallowed nervously.

“Hey, I’ll be right next to you. At least, until you find some family members you get along with. You’ve got this!” Little My gave him what she hoped was a reassuring arm punch.

“Okay…” He muttered, rubbing the spot where she hit him. Together, they headed towards the party.

It was hard to believe that it had been less than a year since Snufkin had discovered that he was really Nuuskamuikkunen, Joxter and Mymble’s lost kit. Little My had been shocked by the news, but pleasantly surprised. It was strange learning that one of her best friends was actually her brother, but she had taken the news rather well in her opinion. Snufkin, on the other hand, was having a more difficult time. While he was incredibly happy to finally have a mother and a father, he had never had to deal with the pressures of being in a real family before. Especially not one with 38 different siblings and 40 different aunts and uncles and so much extended family that it could populate seven different towns and one city.

This year, Little My’s mother had suggested that Snufkin attend the Mymble family reunion so that he could be better acquainted with some of their relatives. To Little My’s surprise, he had quickly agreed, despite being warned beforehand that it would be extremely crowded. Perhaps he hadn’t quite understood how crowded a mymble family reunion would be.

“Hey you guys!” Little My called to a group of mymble children that looked about her age. “What’s up?”

“Hi Little My!” one of the girls waved.

“Mymblina?” Little My broke out into a grin. “I can’t believe I found you this year!”

“It’s great to see you again too!” Mymblina gave her a hug. “Who’s this? Your boyfriend?”

“He’s my brother Nuuskamuikkunen.” Little My hastily clarified as Snufkin’s cheeks turned red. “We found him right after the last family reunion.”

“I’m sorry!” Mymblina apologized. “I-I just assumed…” She turned bright red.

Snufkin nodded.

“Congratulations on being found, by the way. I’m just old enough to remember your funeral, actually.” Mymblina sighed. “It was dreadful. Glad to see that you’re not dead.”

Snufkin nodded again.

“Is he mute?” a tall, beefy mymble asked. 

“Mycah!” a different mymble interjected. “That’s rude!”

“Well, why isn’t he answering for himself then?” Mycah snapped.

“I-I’m not.” Snufkin managed to choke out. “Not mute.”

“Say, you’re kind of funny looking for a mymble.” Mycah peered closely at him.

Little My felt her gut clench. What she wanted to so was smack Mycah right on his nose, but she knew that in the long run, it was better to let Snufkin stand up for himself. 

“I...maybe.” Snufkin admitted. “It’s my dad’s side. I’m not 100% mymble.”

It took all of Little My’s strength not to groan out loud. 

“What’s your other half then? Mumrik?” Mycah crossed his arms.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Little My interjected before Snufkin could respond with a yes. “Aren’t you just a neighbor kid?” She had a vague memory of him sneaking into the reunion a few years ago. She hadn’t been a big fan back then. 

“The party was so large that Granmymble had to invite my family too.” Mycah explained. “It’s spilling right over the property line. Again. Even though mother told her to tell everyone to not go anywhere near it.” 

“Good!” Little My stuck her tongue out at him.

“Guys, break it up.” Mymblina stepped between them. “There’s plenty of other people at this party.”

“Fine.” Mycah huffed. He turned around and left.

“Don’t worry about Mycah.” Mymblina consoled Snufkin. “He always acts like he has a stick up his butt. Just ignore him.”

Snufkin shrugged. 

“Say, what do you like to do for fun?” Mymblina asked. 

“Music.” Snufkin pulled out his harmonica. 

“Oh, there’s a group of us that plays music every year! You’ll fit right in!” 

“I don’t know…” Snufkin hesitated. 

“You always feel better when you play the harmonica!” Little My added. “Trust me, you’ll have fun!”

“Okay.” Snufkin relented. 

“Great!” Mymblina took Snufkin’s paw and pulled him deeper into the crowd.

“Little My!” Someone else shouted. 

“Mychael!” Little My beamed.

“I got a bunch of us together. Do you want to play some football with us?” Mychael offered.

“Do I ever!” She raced over the hill to the football fields. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Several games of football, bean bag toss, kick ball, and dodge ball later, Little My was exhausted. Thankfully, the elder mymbles started to bang their pots together, the signal that dinner was ready. She took a big plate of spaghetti (it was spaghetti every year, it was one of the easiest things to mass-cook) and a nice helping of greens. She then took a bite from every single dessert on the dessert table and two brownies from her mother’s stash (she avoided her Aunt Mynnie’s dish, she was a health nut and her cooking was just as atrocious as her personality).

When Little My finished her large meal, she looked around for Snufkin. She wanted to talk to him and see how his day had gone. Maybe she could convince him to tell a story around the campfire too. (If she heard her Uncle Mylo’s story about finding a bat in his attic one more time, she was going to lose it). Unfortunately, Snufkin was nowhere to be seen.

Little My spotted one of Mymblina’s siblings in the crowd. “Myles!” she called. “I’m looking for one of my brothers. Could you help me?”

“Sure!” Myles made his way over to her. “Which one?”

“He’s taller than me, wears a green hat with a red feather…”

“Oh, your new brother Nuuskamuikkunen!” Myles exclaimed. “Yeah, I saw him playing some music earlier. He’s pretty good.”

“Where did he go after that?” Little My asked.

“I think I saw one of the neighbor boys with him recently.” Myles frowned thoughtfully. “I think his name was...Mycah? They went to the forest after dinner.”

Little My felt her stomach twist. “Grab all the kids you can.” She ordered Myles. “I think my brother’s in trouble.”

“Why?” Myles asked, dumbfounded. 

“Mycah was giving him grief earlier.” Little My admitted. “You see…” she lowered her voice and gestured for Myles to come closer, “he’s not a full mymble, and Mycah was making fun of him for that.”

“That’s not right.” Myles scowled. “You grab whoever you can, and I’ll meet you at the Great Oak tree in five minutes.”

“Done.” Little My nodded curtly. If Snufkin was anything less than okay when they found him, Mycah was going to get it. And that was a Mymble family guarantee.

* * *

“Alright team, listen up!” Little My cupped her hands and shouted. All 200 mymble children instantly fell silent. “You all know that neighbor kid Mycah, right? Well, he’s been messing with my brother and I can’t allow him to get away with that!”

“Yeah!” Everyone yelled back. 

“We think they’re both in the forest somewhere. My brother has a green hat and a yellow scarf on.” Little My informed them. “Everybody search the forest. If you see my brother, and he’s in trouble, you know what to do!”

“Yeah!” The mymble kids ran screaming into the forest.

Little My smiled proudly as she waited for the crowd to disperse properly. 

“Jeepers.” Mymblina whistled. “Most of them don’t even know what Mycah did, and they’re ready to beat him up.”

“Should we be worried?” Myles asked. “I mean, who knows what the hivemind of cousins we’ve assembled will do to Mycah?”

“Mycah _should_ be worried.” Little My snapped. “Nobody messes with my little brother and gets away with it.” With that, she marched straight into the forest. 

“Remind me to never get on her bad side.” Myles whispered to Mymblina.

* * *

It only took about an hour of searching in the forest before they ran into Mycah.

“You!” Little My bellowed.

“Yikes!” Mycah turned around and ran.

Little My was faster. She swept his legs, making sure to bite down hard.

“Yeouch!” Mycah shouted.

“What’s the big idea?” Little My yelled at him. 

“I’m sorry!” Mycah cried.

“Where’s Snufkin?”

“Snufkin?” 

“Nuuskamuikkunen.” Little My corrected herself. “What did you do to him?”

“I took his harmonica and threw it at a tree.” Mycah explained. “I didn’t know that that tree had a hornet’s nest in it, I swear! I only wanted to annoy him…”

“You dropped a hornet’s nest on my brother?” Little My seized Mycah by the collar of his shirt. “And you just left him there? And you didn't even to check to see if he was alright?”

“I...um…” Mycah stammered. 

“Is he allergic?” Myles wondered out loud. 

_By the groke._ Little My felt ill. “A lot of my siblings are.” She got off of Mycah. “I’ll deal with you later.” She promised.

Mycah turned tail and fled.

“So you don’t, know for sure?” Mymblina asked as Little My raced deeper into the forest.

“No,” Little My panted, “but it’s, kind of, a bad reaction.”

“The, sooner, we, get, to, him, the, better.” Myles huffed.

Suddenly, the forest erupted into a cacophony of noise. 

“The hivemind must have found something!” Myles cheered.

Little My could feel her heart beating in her chest. Please be okay please be okay please be okay….

“Help!” Snufkin called. “I’m being attacked!” 

Little My turned the corner and burst out laughing. Snufkin was surrounded by the hivemind that was her cousins, and they were splattering him with handfuls of mud.

“Stop that!” Mymblina scolded the crowd. “Can’t you see he doesn’t like it?”

They all ignored her.

“One, two, eyes on me!” Little My clapped.

“One, two, eyes on you!” The crowd stopped.

“Thank you.” Little My made her way over to Snufkin, fighting to keep her face straight. “You alright, little bro?”

“I-I guess?” Snufkin wiped some mud from his face. 

“Mud helps with bee stings!” One of Little My’s brother’s piped up. (It was one of the triplets, but she couldn’t tell which one had spoken).

“But I didn’t have that many!” Snufkin protested. “Just the one on my cheek and the one on the hand. My clothes covered the rest.”

“You’re not allergic then?” Mymblina asked him.

“Not that I know of.” Snufkin confirmed. 

“We found your harmonica, Nuuskamuikkunen!” A voice yelled from the back of the crowd.

The hivemind cheered excitedly, bouncing up and down.

“Oh my goodness!” Snufkin gingerly took his harmonica from one of the mymble children. “How did you guys find it so fast?”

“We got lucky!” The voice from the back yelled.

“Well, thank you.” Snufkin smiled gratefully. “I’m glad to have it back.”

“Now we just have to take revenge on Mycah!” Someone shouted.

“Yeah!” The hivemind was in agreement. 

“Now just wait a minute!” Snufkin held up his paw. The hivemind fell silent. 

“If we go and beat Mycah up, the adults will all be mad, right?” Snufkin pointed out.

Everyone nodded. 

“So instead, we should just tell them what happened, and then Mycah will be the one in trouble!” Snufkin reasoned. 

“That’s not how it works!” One mymble kid yelled. “He’s not going to get into any real trouble!” The hivemind rumbled in dissent. 

“Quiet!” Little My yelled. “If that’s what my brother wants us to do, we’ll do it. Agreed?” 

The hivemind sighed and headed back towards the family reunion.

“I’m sorry I left you.” Little My turned to Snufkin. “I thought you had things under control, and I thought you were enjoying yourself with the band….”

“Oh, I was.” Snufkin adjusted his hat. “You do have a nice family. And they all seemed to just accept me, even though they had only the vaguest idea of who I was.”

“That’s what families do.” Little My said brusquely. “Family is family, no matter what.”

“Thank you for getting all your cousins to look for me.” Snufkin smiled. 

“The siblings and I would have just gone in by ourselves,” Little My shrugged indifferently, “but 200 heads are better than 29 any day of the week!” 

“I’m surprised that you got so many people together.” Snufkin mused aloud. 

“Snufkin, I would have gone in there _alone_ if I thought you were in trouble.” Little My said passionately. “And everyone in that group felt the same way. You’re family, Snufkin. Plain and simple.” 

Snufkin was silent for a long time. “Little My,” He finally declared, “I think that is the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“Don’t get used to it!” Little My kicked him in the shins, causing him to stumble. “I’m still your older sister, you know!”

“You know, having a family is like having good friends.” Snufkin decided. “It’s just that the family can be a lot scarier if they want to be.”

* * *

When Snufkin got back, the adults were properly horrified at what Mycah had done. Mycah’s punishment was not getting a s'more at the campfire (which was more than Little My had expected to happen, but still way too light of a punishment in her opinion). Snufkin came out of his shell and played some more music at the campfire with the band. Everyone danced and cheered to the music. Little My could tell, even from a distance, that Snufkin was grinning ear to ear. It was almost a perfect night, except for one little thing...

As soon as Little My was sure that no one was looking, she walked over to Mycah and shoved him right into Aunt Mynnie, causing her to spill her drink. 

“Mycah!” Aunt Mynnie yelled. “You need to watch where you’re going!”

“It wasn’t me!” Mycah protested. “Little My did it!”

“And where is she?” Aunt Mynnie challenged.

Little My had already taken refuge in a nearby crowd of adults. Being small had its advantages. She cackled as Aunt Mynnie proceeded to tear Mycah a new one. _Now_ the family reunion was perfect.

Nobody messed with her little brother and got away with it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really hit the friends side of the prompt, but it was as close as I could get. 
> 
> All the prompts are here: https://aroacelittlemy.tumblr.com/post/620185647192375296/little-my-week-2020


End file.
